The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of streptocarpus .times. hybridus known by the varietal name Hera. The new cultivar is a mutation achieved through irradiation of Greta, formerly named Helle Glocke (U.S. Pat. No. 4,522).
The new cultivar is most similar to Greta. However, Hera is smaller, having shorter leaves, more blooms and smaller blooms. In addition, it is earlier flowering and the flowers have less violet and more blue coloring than Greta. The throat area has less striping.
The new cultivar was discovered in 1979 in Vaihingen, Federal Republic of Germany; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Vaihingen, Federal Republic of Germany; and has been asexually reproduced by cuttings of Oglevee Floral Company in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.